camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Maria Gracelyn
Personality Grace is an independent individual. Among the three of them, she is the one who acts in authority. She would always lead her sisters to safety even though sometimes she would seem cold towards them especially with Priscilla who is her total opposite. Grace is very boyish and also the toughest among the Blair sisters. History Julius Blair was a renown action star. Tall, handsome, beautiful body… name it. He was considered to be an ideal man. However nobody seemed to catch his eye. Seeing this, Aphrodite was attracted to him a lot but Eris told her that Julius loved bad girls like her. Athena joined the conversation and said that he loves smart girls like her. The three argued over that matter and attempted to prove their own points by trying to seduce Julius. Knowing that he was an action star, Eris assumed that he loved creating chaos or maybe fighting and that attracted her to him a lot. She acted as the bad girl one day and tried to seduce Julius but it did not have any effect on him. Not wanting to accept defeat, Eris drained his energy making him feel weak and she was able to force him to do the thing. Aphrodite saw that Eris actually cheated and so it was her turn to prove that Julius was into women who would equal his own beauty. She attempted the same thing but Julius did not even look at her for a second time. He was not at all interested with women such as her. Just like Eris, Aphrodite did not want to go home feeling humiliated just because someone she liked did not like her back so she used her powers to make him attracted to her and there it was. It happened again. Athena was utterly disappointed with what the two goddesses did. Being the wise one, she decided not to meet Julius just yet. She waited for a good few months before trying her own tactics. A few months later, Julius was woken up by the sound of a crying baby and there it was in his room. A letter was pinned in the baby’s cloth saying that it belonged to him. He was too confused and made it difficult for him to take in what just happened. First of all, he absolutely did not plan to have a baby because that would divide his attention from his career. But since it already happened, he must take responsibility and so he raised the baby. Julius’ obstacles did not finish there, another one came along after three days but the memory of him actually sleeping with Aphrodite was a bit fuzzy as if he was in a trance that time. He thought it was weird that babies just kept coming in his house and then he started to wonder if they were even his. With that thought in mind, he brought them to the hospital to get their DNA checked. After the test, they were, in fact, his. Again, he needed to take the responsibility. Ten months later, he was in a museum and there she was… he thought he found the one. A woman who looked really smart and seemed to know what she was doing. He thought she was perfect. She was the museum docent and Julius just heard her say the words, she acted really intelligent. He approached her hoping she’d go out with him. Surprisingly, she agreed. He had much respect for the woman who first made him feel that way. They dated for about two months and without doing the thing together, he was just shocked to see that she showed him a baby which apparently also belonged to him. Then to his surprise, the woman was actually Athena. She also loved him like how he did but then trying to explain to him about the Greek gods and how his other two children were demigods as well was just too much for him adding the fact that the two other women who he slept with were goddesses too. Athena also told him that she could not stay for she would be directly interfering with his children so she left immediately after telling him the things he needed to know. Julius’ mind was not able to take whatever he knew and it destroyed him making him not only broken-hearted but also mad. He ended up not going to work, not eating right, not sleeping and even not feeding his children. One time, he went to the fountain near a church where he and Athena used to date. Since he had already gone insane, he just left the babies there and walked away like nothing happened and he never returned. Hearing the babies’ cries, a nun who just came from the church took them and thought that somebody left them there on purpose. She asked help from the other sisters and they brought the babies to the convent. As the Blair sisters officially resided at the convent, the nuns did not know what their names were and so they just gave them names, Maria Gracelyn for the eldest, Maria Priscilla for the second, and Maria Adriel for the last baby. To confirm if they were really sisters, the nuns had their DNA checked. The three Marias grew up in a strict environment. It was a convent after all and they were disciplined a lot. Grace did not like this at all. As she grew up, the more did she learn that they were too tough on them. Grace would usually get in a fight especially when the older girls would bully their youngest sister, Adriel. But she would also be the one in trouble believing that she was the one who started it. Because of those experiences, she learned to be tough and somewhat a rebel sometimes. Grace was also reprimanded a lot whenever she did not read or write correctly in class but little did they know that she had dyslexia. Priscilla was friendly and followed every rule set by the nuns. She would use her spare time to fix the girls’ hair and teach them something about being a lady. She actually loved to watch modelling show or beauty pageants whenever they were allowed to use the television. As for Adriel, she was usually quiet but she also had a few friends. She loved to learn new things especially during classes but she could only learn from listening. The three of them had something in common and that was they were not able to write and read well because of dyslexia. They also had ADHD which made them have a rather short attention span but they were unaware that they had these conditions. All they knew was that they found it hard to read and write. Despite having a harsh environment, there was still one person who showed her love and concern for them, Mother Alessandra, the nun who found them by the fountain. The three of them looked up to her and saw as their own mother. Mother Alessandra would always be the one to defend them and tell the other nuns to have patience for them as they were just kids. Years later, a snowy owl started appearing to Adriel from time to time. It began when she was eight and the owl was surprisingly tame. She treated it as a pet and even fed it but nobody knew about that except for her two older sisters. When Priscilla and Grace were nine, they spotted something big flying in the sky that seemed to have four legs and there was another mysterious figure along with it but since it was too far to confirm what they saw, they just ignored it and assumed it was a wild eagle or maybe just another big bird. As the two of them turned ten, weird dreams started to occur to them. They dreamt of satyrs and centaurs… creatures that weren’t familiar to them and they also saw fighting. Sometimes, they would just be woken up by nightmares of bloodshed. Some nights, Adriel would dream of a very beautiful man but did not have the slightest idea who he was. He was often shown to have three babies with him and the children would just vanish... fade away… turn into thin air. Grace had already turned eleven and almost twelve in a few months. She just took the trash out when suddenly, birds started flocking around her and they weren’t just ordinary birds. They were Stymphalian birds. Because of panic, she bumped into the trash can and it produced an annoying sound. She noticed that the birds stopped flocking around her for a moment and seemed to be irritated by the loud sound. So she picked up the lid of the trashcan and saw a thick stick nearby and hit the trash can lid with it. Later, Priscilla and Adriel came running out to help Grace. Adriel’s pet owl dashed towards the birds and started attacking them as they were distracted by the sound. Priscilla and Adriel desperately looked for sticks or maybe branches and poked them in the air hoping the birds would go away. A few moments later, something powerful hit the birds and they disintegrated one by one until there were none left. The girls turned around and saw Mother Alessandra holding a whip. She explained that it was made of Celestial Bronze, which transforms into a normal-looking belt when not used, and that those things that attacked them were Stymphalian birds. Mother Alessandra wasn’t a demigod but a mere mortal with clear sight. She once had a demigod friend who gave her the weapon and told her she could use it to help demigods fight. Finally knowing the three girls were demigods because of the incident, she told them to run away and look for Camp Half-Blood. She couldn’t help them with locating it since she hadn’t even been there but she heard it from her friend. Mother Alessandra went with them to get a cab but later, another monster showed up—two fire breathing horses. Mother Alessandra and the Blair sisters ran for their lives but Mother Alessandra felt heart ache. It was very painful that she couldn’t go on anymore. Since the monsters aren’t interested in her anyway, she just handed her weapon to Grace and told her to protect her sisters. They ran away and as the horses came close, Grace started slashing her whip and the disintegrated. They were safe but they were lost and no one would let them hitch hike. They roamed around the streets and strived to survive. When Priscilla was twelve, something unusual happened. It was a dove that flew and passed by dropping a very beautiful bracelet. She picked it up and it oddly radiated golden light as she touched it. Like magnet, it attached itself to her wrist and it automatically locked. She panicked and shook her arm wanting to remove it so badly but nothing happened. Grace and Adriel tried to help nothing worked. It remained on Priscilla’s wrist. The same year, hellhounds attacked the three girls and Grace did the offensive move while Priscilla was panicky and accidentally created a plume of dense strong-scented perfume, which suffocated the hellhounds. Her two other sisters were shocked to see what she just created but it was also a chance for them to run. Running across the road in green light, they weren’t able to notice a car coming and it hit Adriel. She became unconscious and the car owner offered to help them but thinking that the monsters were nearby, they refused and Grace just carried her sister as they ran. They saw a truck parked and the men were putting big boxes in it. Grace and Priscilla seemed to have the same plan in mind. They went in one of the boxes and the men weren’t able to notice. That was the last box and the men carried it in the truck then it started to get going. Once they were inside, Grace opened the box and looked around but it was dark. Priscilla’s bracelet glowed golden light and Grace thought it might be helpful. Looking around, Grace spotted the same owl Adriel used to play with and help them fight the stymphalian birds. It flew to the box and landed on Adriel. Priscilla noticed that it was holding something some sort of food. They were all hungry but they thought that Adriel needed it more so Priscilla gave it to Adriel and to their surprise, her wounds and cuts healed and faded. It was ambrosia that the owl brought. The trip took a week before it stopped and the sisters had to hide again in the box. The men carried the boxes out and put them in the ship. They were export products. A few hours later, the ship started sailing. When Grace went out of the box, she was shocked to see that they were already traveling in the sea. They had nowhere else to go but around the ship until it docks. She opened the boxes and saw some food. That’s what they ate to survive for who-knows-how-many-days-more. One night, a terrible storm came and the waves became wild rocking the ship side-to-side, back-and-forth. Telekhines were also able to get on the ship and hunted for the sisters. When they were found, Grace did the thing she had to do and Priscilla just made sure her bracelet was still intact but as she touched it, it transformed into a long sword made of celestial bronze. They battled as the storm raged but the ship was out of control and it hit big rocks and was broken apart. The sisters were stuck in a wide piece of wood, a part of the ship and the waves brought them to the unknown. They grew weary that night and fell fast asleep. They woke up by the shore of a foreign land and it seemed very peaceful. A very lovely and elegant woman came to them and helped them. She took them to her mansion and the Blair sisters were awestruck at the beauty of the place. The woman introduced herself as Felicia. She helped the three of them get dressed and even fed them. She told them that they were welcome to stay in one condition—they will work for her. The Blair sisters thought it was a very homey place and immediately accepted the offer. Little did they know that Felicia was a sorceress who learned her ways from Circe when she was still in her island but when it got destroyed, she built her own island—the mansion. They lived there for years along with some animals like guinea pigs, deer and etc. They were wild animals and yet they were tame. The place was enchanted with powerful magic that kept away monsters and so the three demigods were safe. There were some nights that the sisters would dream of a woman warning them about the place being a trap making them want to stay forever so they had to get out of the mansion but they just shook it off their minds saying it was just a dream. When Adriel was fifteen, she heard a voice speak in her head saying she must leave. The voice told her that she was a friend and that she should trust her. She turned around and saw the snowy owl again. Adriel spoke in her mind wondering if she was just being delirious but shockingly, she heard a reply in her mind as if the owl and her were actually communicating. The owl confirmed this and told her that she was a nymph, a guardian sent by Adriel’s mother, Athena to watch over her. When Adriel was younger, she used to refer to the owl as her "fairy godmother" but confirming the owl’s identity, she was not quite mistaken. Adriel told her sisters about this and said that they too had their dreams and the women in them finally revealed themselves to be their mothers. The owl, who introduced herself as Celestiana, gave Adriel a necklace which had the pendant with a small blue gem. Everytime Adriel would press the gem, it would turn into either a spear or a sword depending on what she wished to use. They attempted to escape but Felicia eventually found out and she wasn’t very pleased. She locked the girls up along with their pet owl. It was almost their birthday when it happened. What a pleasant surprise for them. Celestiana asked who Grace’s and Priscilla’s godly parents were. Knowing that Grace’s mother was Eris, she asked if she knew how to use any of her abilities. Not having any idea, Celestiana gave her some info about what she could do but she knew very little since she knew more of the abilities of the children of Athena. She knew that children of Eris can focus an intense beam of chaotic energy which can disintegrate the shackles in their feet and wrists. Grace gave it a try but it took her some time to actually do it. She was able to break the shackle in Celestiana’s claw since she was in owl form, the shackle was small and easier to break but it drained her energy since she was a beginner and it took a lot of effort for her to focus the beam. The bars where they were locked up were enchanted so Grace’s power won’t work on it. Celestiana just thought of flying out and look for the key. It was midnight and they had to hurry before Felicia even woke up. Thankfully, Celestiana was able to find the keys hidden in Felicia’s drawers near her bed and she unlocked the bars and their shackles. As they ran through the hallway looking for the exit, they heard a wild neigh and saw a dark figure behind bars. It was a pegasus and it wanted to break free. They used the keys to unlock the bars the pegasus came to Grace as if it wanted to be petted and was very grateful to be saved. The sisters thought of using the pegasus for their escape but there were three of them and they might be heavy for the creature and so they looked for storage rooms, if there was even one, and found an old chariot. It was broken in some parts but it could still be used. They fixed it and put reigns on it connecting to the pegasus. The sun started to rise and they needed to go immediately. Adriel drew a map according to what she remembered in her dream that her mother instructed and it was pretty accurate Celestiana thought. They stole the things they needed like food supply and some clothes before going. Grace discovered a room with weapons—swords, shields, spears, and etc. They all looked like they were made of the same metal as her whip and Priscilla’s sword. There were two weapons that caught her eye and it radiated a chaotic aura. She loved how she felt it. They were twin swords and when she touched the hilt of each one, they turned into rings. She put one ring on her right hand and on her left hand. She also found a dagger but she didn't really find it amusing. She took it anyway and thought of giving it to Adriel instead. Felicia woke up and she caught them trying to escape again but this time, she had her pet with her, the one she used to dispose of demigods who came in her way. A big dog-like creature with millions of teeth ran after them. Grace whipped the reigns and they started flying. The pegasus was incredibly fast and even flew through the roof leaving a big hole in it making them able to escape. They relied on the map drawn by Adriel. Following the map, they were able to reach Camp Half-Blood a week after Grace's and Priscilla's seventeenth birthday and a few days after Adriel's sixteenth birthday. They were all born in the same month but only Grace and Priscilla were born in the same year. Pet 'Name: '''Obsidian '''History: '''Obsidian was the pegasus who Grace rescued while they were attempting to escape Felicia's mansion. '''Color: '''Black '''Age: '??? '''Size: '''Normal pegasus '''Home: '''Camp Half-Blood, Stables Powers '''Note: '''3/6/9 powers locked Relationships Category:Characters Category:AliasKit Category:Children of Eris Category:Demigods Category:Female Category:No Last Name Category:Martha Streck Category:Maria Category:Gracelyn